Comforted by the wolf
by bellawolflover
Summary: Bella leaves Edward and who else does he go to for comfort but Jacob? Basically one big lemon. Slash. Each chapter stands for one day of the week Edward was at Jacobs house.
1. Day 1

**EPOV**

"Why? Why did my Bella do this?" I thought to myself. I had just asked for her lovely hand in marriage and she turned me flat down, saying she only wanted me for immortality and since I was refusing to grant it to her, she left. My family had gone to visit our cousins, the Denalis in Alaska and I had absolutely, downright refused to go. They left with sad looks on their face. Alice had to practically drag Jasper out as he was in too much pain from feeling my emotions. I lay down on the bed in my room, as sobs wracked my body.

My eyes were pitch black and there was a dull burn in my throat but I just ignored it. Just then, I had an idea, I decided to visit the mutt Jacob as maybe he would know what to do. After all, he had been rejected by Bella too. I knew my family would not be back for another week at the least. I stood up and dragged myself over to La Push. Luckily for me, Sam and the wolves had gotten rid of the treaty line as they trusted us. They had all, except Jacob, gone on vacation in Hawaii with their families.

I walked into Jake's house, yelling out his name. We had become close friends for Bella's sake and we were not going to stop now that she was gone. He came down saying the Billy was staying with Charlie for the week as they had not seen each other in ages.

"Sup Eddie. Whatcha doin here?" he asked me. I growled at him for calling me Eddie before telling him about what had happened. To my utter shock, his eyes darkened in lust before crossing the room in three long strides. He took my head into his ends and began kissing me roughly. His tongue forced his way into my mouth and I moaned wantonly against him. My tongue began roaming around the heated cavern of his mouth. My body seemed to melt into his as my hand roamed his body freely. We walked up to his room, never once letting go of each other.

He threw me on the bed roughly before her ripped of my shirt and pants. I did the exact same thing to him. We lay on the bed exploring each other's mouths while rubbing our already erect cocks against each other. The friction felt sooo good and made me want to cum already. Just then, he surprised me by reaching down and pumping my cock with his hand. I moaned then exploded, my sticky cum all over his hand, all the while experiencing immense pleasure as I orgasmed. He put his hand up to my mouth and told me to lick it which I did. My cum tasted bitter but sweet.

He told me to sit on the edge of the bed. He began sucking me off as he cupped and fondled my balls. Once again, I exploded inside him and he greedily sucked up every last bit of my semen.

He told me in a commanding voice to sit on my hands and knees on the bed. I almost came just imagining what he was going to do. At that point I could sense that his alpha wolf had taken over. He thrust his index finger into me. The groaned in pain as he stretched me. The pain slowly turned into pleasure as he thrust a second and a third finger into me and began pumping them in and out. "Unghh. More please?" I whimpered. Then, he seemed to hit something inside me that caused wave after wave of mind blowing pleasure. He angled his fingers to hit that spot every time. My legs and hands gave out.

Then, I realized I was ready for more. "Jake, I want you to take me." I told him in a steady voice. His eyes darkened. He slowly removed his digits and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Without a warning, he slammed his huge cock into me. There was a sharp pain at first at being stretched but that too gave way to pleasure. " Move" I told him and that he did. He pulled out and slammed into me again and again until he came inside me, filling me with his seed. Bliss exploded against me as I succumbed into darkness. The last thing I heard was him saying, "That was just round one".


	2. Day 2

**EPOV**

I woke up to a grinning Jake in front of me. "Good morning, are you ready for round two of our um.. activities last night?" Jake asked me, smirking. I just nodded at him. "Strip!" he commanded. I hurriedly got out of my clothes then undressed him. I could feel my cock harden at how dominating he was. I liked it.

He threw me back onto the bed and began kissing me furiously, our tongues battling for dominance. Jacob won but I did not care as he explored the inside of my mouth. He climbed on top of me and held my arms firmly above my head. "No moving! I don't want you to ruin it." He said.

He slowly kissed a trail down to my chest, his lips like fire on my skin. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth flicking my nipples, causing them to become hard nubs. He continued his way down to my cock, then he kissed around it and kissed the underside of my inner thighs. My cock was standing at attention and my need for him overruled any other thought. "please." I asked him.

"Please what?" he asked, smirking at my obvious lust. "Suck me?" I told him. He planted a kiss at the head of my cock as I moaned. Then, he took it into his mouth, his tongue playing with my slit. I came in his mouth with him slurping up my seed. Yet again, he flipped me over and stretched me with his thick digits before ramming his cock inside me.

"Mine!" he growled while fucking me. "Mine!" he repeated again. I realized that he wanted an answer. Just as I was about to reach my climax, I replied, "Yours".

Then, waves of mind-blowing pleasure overtook me. I felt him sink his teeth into my shoulder as if he was marking me. I shivered at the thought. We went downstairs to get food as we had not eaten yet. Suddenly as we got downstairs, he bent me over the kitchen table and started fucking my ass hard and fast, all the while his tongue and mine exploring each other's mouths. After about half an hour, we enjoyed our umpteenth orgasm before heading off to bed to be prepared for the next day's activities.


End file.
